Damn it's been a while
by NeeNee16
Summary: It's been 7 years since the two have past sights, hang out, and tormented each other. Now enrolled into college, Helga has accepted that she will never see him again and has indugled in her friendship with Phoebe and now Gerald. Or has she? When Arnold makes a surpise appearance at their college, Helga finds herself at a loss of words. Rated M for Language and lemons.
1. Damn it's been a while

_Helga Dreaming_

_"Why Are you doing this?!" Arnold abrasively grabs both of my narrow arms and lunges his nose into my own, scowling. "I know your not this lazy, cold or uncaring!" Arnold viciously lets me go, instantly throwing his pointed finger in my face. "You may act like that, but deep down I know you're smart and you have feelings!" He again takes firm grip onto my shaken arms and replaces his nose smudging into mine. " And if we have to be married to each other, I want you to start showing it-"_

_I nervously turn my reddened face away from his, embarrassed. "-I . . . I don't know what you're talking about-"_

_"-Yes! You do Helga! Why can't you just admit it? You're not this mean-"_

_"-Ye . . .Yes I am-"_

_"-NO! You're not! You're not!" Arnold throws my arms down and stares angrily at me. I shudder. Arnold has never behaved so cruel to me. Or acted out in this fearful manner. I guess he has the reason to be fed up with me. I put on such a front. He's absolutely right . . . about everything. But my pride is so swollen up into my head . . . my heart that I'm so scared to show him the truth: My real affection, passion, and love for him. As long as I've been holding this in . . . anyone would think I would have broken by now. Even after walking down the aisle . . . E-Even after bearing and nurturing our first child. I irresistibly take hold of my left arm, looking away from the love of my life. Ready to confess._

_"Okay okay . . .", deep breath, "you're right. I can't hide it anymore. You've seen through my tough, blustery exterior and into my mushy, good-hearted center. It's true . . . I-I'm not this bad. I guess I'm just afraid to show my real feelings." I tilt my head up to look at my husband. Hands still tightly clinched I can tell he's saddened. Hurt. His eyes are full with worry, ears sagging down, and brows up in alert. But I know he's listening. He knows I'm about to break. "But you knew it all along . . . didn't you?" He somewhat relaxes, loosening the grip in his hands. I continue to open up. "I may be rough around the edges Arnold . . . but deep down I'm a good person." I manage a slight smile, " . . . and . . . I don't hate you. In fact," I smash my right foot into the floor, brushing it around nervously and fighting not to look into his eyes, " . . . I sorta like you." I instantly feel a rush of butterflies. "We -Well actually I sorta more than like you," I finally stop fighting the urge and look into Arnold beautiful understanding eyes and take in his cute appearance. Here it goes, " . . .I . . .I I. . . I really really like you. A-And . . . heck I like you so much . . . you might actually say . . . I lov-v-v-v-ve-"_

_End of Helga Dreaming_

!_WHACK!_

"It's about time you woke up. I thought you'd never get up for class."

_Ughhhhh Phoebe._

"C'mon girl, Gerald's already here and you're not even close to being ready!"

_Ugh, just when my dream was turning good! She always does this! _

I sleepily crack my eyes open, ignoring the goo crusted into my lashes and scratch my head. _What the hell is going on?_

"Helga, I can't keep babying you everyday for class girl. Sure we're freshmen in college and it's hard to manage our now own responsibilities, but you gotta get yourself up or you're going to mess around and flunk out. I can't have that." I look on the other side of my over-stuffed, still unpacked dorm room and see my best friend, Phoebe, prancing around stuffing her ridiculous large backpack with notebooks, textbooks, and pencils. Phoebe hasn't changed much in the face or height, but she sure does have a body now. I mean you know she doesn't have a big booty, but them boobs are pretty bouncy. Her hair is down to the middle of the back, never wears it down because apparently Gerald doesn't like the way other guys stare. Whatever. Insecure if you ask me. But Phoebe still top of honor roll and doing well in college. And now here she is muttering about my off the wall laziness and senior syndrome that's still kicked in from 12th grade. "And Helga . . .," she comes to my bed side, towering over me with this smirk. "I can't be here alone." She wacks my small ass and messes up my rolled up hair. I jump up and watch in astonishment as she laughs and flings her backpack over her shoulders.

_!Knock! !Knock! !Knock!_

"Bitch."

"Whatever you say girl. That's Gerald. I'm out for class. See you there missy." Phoebe opens the door and makes her exit. I hear Gerald in the background telling her good morning. That mushy shit. Blah. Makes me sick . . . makes me jealous.

I block the image out of my head to look at the time on my night stand. 9:45A.M..

_Yepp. Late Again._

Sometimes I question why I signed up for a 10 o'clock class . . . that's across campus and takes a bus ride to get there. I stay up every night until the wee hours of the morning, fucking around with Phoebe and manage to always be late for this class. I can only remember being on time . . . hmmm . . . once.

_Sad_.

I roll my eyes and jump off my mounted bed to stretch my lanky body parts. Yawning I grab my shower caddy, towel, and flip flops to start making my way down to the floor bathroom.

_Since I'm up so late, there shouldn't be a bitch in here. Great day for singing._

After my steamy shower, I brush my teeth, throw on a pinch of foundation and go back into my dorm room to take down my hair. Check the clock. 9:59 A.M..

_S__hake my head. Oh well . . . not like the professor doesn't notice this isn't an everyday thing anyway._

I grab the closet articles of clothing next to me, my backpack, and phone.

_Wait. _

Check the phone. No messages.

_Ughhh, he never texts back! _

Fed up I leave my dorm and make my way to my first class of the day. English 101 with professora Rose Smith.

_Great._

By the time I make it to English class, the clock reads 10:33. I quietly open the wooden door and and tip toe inside. Hardly full. I guess the orientation leaders were right about class: The only time you see it full is on the first day. I take a seat in the very back row, careful not to become a distraction. But too late, everyone's eyes are on me. I make a evil glare to the staring eyes, but to my surprise they roll their eyes. A couple even flip the bird in my direction.

_Morons. _

I take my seat in the back and take a quick glance around the room. Sid. Cameron. Sarah. Phoebe. Gerald.

"Ok class, that's all I'm going to cover today. I'm not feeling so well, so I may even cancel class for Wednesday. But even if I do, there should still be some studying going on before then." Everyone starts collecting their items and making their leave. I stay back waiting for Gerald and Phoebe.

"Hey Helga, What's up?" Gerald gives me a solid pound and unwraps his muscular bronze arm from around Phoebe.

"Yo." Gerald still has the same baby face, but he has grown a lot in size. Especially from what Phoebe tells me. Broad and bold shoulders, muscular figure, shorter hair. Pretty masculine. Us three have become really good friends since we've gotten to campus. Which was technically, 3 months ago. Although Phoebe and Gerald have always liked each other and are slowly becoming official boyfriend and girlfriend, they're nice enough to make me not feel like the third wheel. Even though I am . . . the third wheel. The stunts quite annoying I must say, but I've gotten so use to it that it doesn't even bother me anymore.

Gerald shifts his weight and rubs his hands together. "What'd you think of Rhonda's party last night? Epic right?" I make the most absurd face and pucker my lips.

"That bitch can suck a dick for all I give a fuck. So what? She threw a party? It wasn't _all that_ plus I still hate the broad. I'll fight her again any day." Phoebe and Gerald shake their heads.

"Why do dislike this girl so much? I mean . . . she a lil on the hoe side . . ." Gerald suggests.

"And loud . . ." Phoebe adds.

"And loud . . ."

"And Obnoxious . . ."

"And Obnoxious . . ."

"And spoiled . . ."

"And spoiled . . ."

Pause.

"Is that it?" Gerald asks amused. We all look at each other.

"Nahh." We all answer.

"Okay whatever . . . besides the fact that Rhonda is live and all that other mess . . . I mean she just tryna break the ice. Can't hate her for that."

_Da Fuck! This bitch stole and fucked my first love, Arnold in 6__th__ grade. I knew what that bitch was up to the minute she said he was cool. Bitch you just wanted to ride his dick. And ride his dick is what she did. _

"I don't give a damn. I still don't like the heifer." With that, we all walk to our spot in the Student Center and grab lunch. The Student Center (A.K.A. The Sea) is where all the bullshit goes down. I mean I've seen and even been in some fights in this bitch. Usually it's the bitches in here who be starting shit, but lately the guys been on edge too. It's getting colder outside and bitches is thirsty for some dudes to cuddle up with and fuck. Apparently the same bitches is hookin up the different dudes, but the different dudes these bitches happen to be hookin up with are friends and these friends are telling their other friends about these bitches shits happenin with and when the friends tried to tell their same friends about these bitches . . . they gathered their thoughts and put together names and realized . . . oh shit we messing around with the same bitches.

_My face . . . right. _

Actually Rhonda's ass is one of the bitches that be interrogating and starting shit all the time. I fought her ass after I heard she fucked Arnold. I about broke down when I heard that rumor. I mean . . . I was hurt. And I made sure I let her dusty ass feel the pain I felt, but rather than feelings . . . I used my fist and hammered that whores face in. But here she is up in college . . . ain't learned a thing. All I know is . . . she better think twice about stepping to me again. Better think twice.

The Student Center, besides the drama, is also an awesome place just to hang out. I. Live. In. Here. There isn't a day that goes by where Helga G. Pataki is not in The Sea. Usually I pop a squat in the middle of The Sea. That way if anything around me goes down, I can turn in any direction to face and watch it. Easy access.

_!Wink! _

Gerald and Phebes like to stand clear of the audience, so when we come in for lunch, we sit in the corner.

"So what are you eating today Babe?" Gerald asks Phoebe. I roll my eyes at them and make my way to a pizza joint.

"Um . . . I'll have a small pepperoni pizza, hand-tossed, with a sprite." The cashier takes my meal card, swipes and goes to get my food. There are several options to eat in this place, but the thing about all of it is . . . you get sick of eating the same stuff! Half the time I miss the food back home and my mother's dinner. Hell . . . I even miss Olga's dinner. The cashier brings my food and drink to me and I go to sit with Gerald and Phebes.

"I know it must be really hard for him. Although it has been some time since I have last seen him." Phoebe ponders as she eats her Subway.

"Yeah . . . y'know he was supposed to come this semester, but I told him to hang back. I thought maybe coming to school right after losing his grandparents would be too hard." Gerald agrees leaning back in his chair.

I drop my pizza on the table with my drink and sit down trying to ease into the conversation.

"What you two talkin about?"

"I don't know what I would do if I were in that position. Has he changed much . . . well since the last time I saw him?" Phoebe asks Gerald. He ponders.

"Well you know how he is . . . Mr. I have to save the day. Besides appearance . . . my boys got some swag to him." Gerald snickers while Phoebe puts her hand over her mouth and giggles.

"Oh stop it, Gerald." Phoebe flings her napkin at Gerald.

"What you two talkin about?" I ask again, this time a little more demanding, biting into my pizza rather roughly.

"I was thinking about going back home and seeing the guy, cheer him up a bit. I know it's depressing in that boarding house without the spunk of his grandma and grandpa-"

_Boarding house_

_Grandma and Grandpa _

"Well if you go, tell him I said-" I slam my pizza box on the table and get in both of Gerald and Phoebes face.

"What. Are. You. Two. TALKING ABOUT!" They both pause and look at each other.

"Sorry Helga, did you ask before?" Phoebe asks intimidated. Squinting my eyes, I look at her like I could kill her. "I'll take that as a yes-"

"Helga, chill. We just talkin about Arnold."

_Arnold_.

"You know . . . football head, blue cap, shirt for a skirt. Arnold."

_Arnold._ _Wow . . . even after all these years, his name still gives me butterflies_.

"Okay whatever Helga; you look like I just shocked you-"

"Shut up Gerald! Why are you discussing _him_ for? He's out somewhere else doing other stuff and living his own life not worried about you, me, or you-"

"His grandparents just died Helga. You don't remember that?"

_Of course I remember that. How I wanted so badly to run over to that football headed kids home and shower him with all my love and affection. Just to let him know that everything would be alright. But I was such a coward._

"Yeah I remember, but that was months ago. My point is, he's moved on and so have we."

_I haven't moved on at all. I'm still in love with him._

"Helga, sometimes you can show the least amount of care. We know you hated him so much and made his childhood miserable, but this is the death of his grandparents we are talking about! What if your parents died right before you went to college? Huh? HUH?" Phoebe is now in my face with concerned eyes that are filling up with tears. Gerald gets up and pats her, helping her back into her seat. "I'm sorry Helga, but you have no right to be this cruel over Arnold. Leave this table." I open my mouth in shock. Did Phoebe just dismiss me? "Now."

"Yeah Helga, it's time for you to go. I agree with Phoebe." With that, I stand up; grab my backpack and walk-off angry. But deep down . . . my feelings are hurt. I just don't want to admit it. I do feel for Arnold. I do.

Throughout my last day of my last two classes, my mind is going looney. Looney about Arnold:

_Yeah, yeah ok! I'm still in love with the guy! HELL, I even dream about him- My dream this morning was about him. So many times I have had that same dream, over and over and over again. But I never make it past the I love you. Something always seems to happen._

_Flash back of Helga's dream earlier_

_. I-I'm not this bad. I guess I'm just afraid to show my real feelings." I tilt my head up to look at my husband. Hands still tightly clinched I can tell he's saddened. Hurt. His eyes are full with worry, ears sagging down, and brows up in alert. But I know he's listening. He knows I'm about to break. "But you knew it all along . . . didn't you?" He somewhat relaxes, loosening the grip in his hands. I continue to open up. "I may be rough around the edges Arnold . . . but deep down I'm a good person." I manage a slight smile, " . . . and . . . I don't hate you. In fact," I smash my right foot into the floor, brushing it around nervously and fighting not to look into his eyes, " . . . I sorta like you." I instantly feel a rush of butterflies. "We -Well actually I sorta more than like you," I finally stop fighting the urge and look into Arnold beautiful understanding eyes and take in his cute appearance. Here it goes, " . . .I . . .I I. . . I really really like you. A-And . . . heck I like you so much . . . you might actually say . . . I lov-v-v-v-ve-"_

_!WHACK!_

_End flashback of Helga's dream_

_Exactly._

I walk out outside into the windy chilled air and look up into the sky. Cloudy. Looks like rain. I toss my hood over my blonde wavy hair and keep thinking.

_I really miss Arnold. We didn't go to school together after Phoebe and I left P.S. 118 for sixth grade and entered a private school. There I really hated not being able to see my football head. Sure Phebes kept my company, but there was no one like Arnold. So caring, dreamy, flawless. I know I was . . . sort of mean to him and hated how he was in love with that bitch Lila and yuck Ruth . . . but that didn't change my feelings for him. I acted out for him. So he could notice me. So he could never forget me._

A drop of water falls on my nose and I quickly wipe it off.

_I hope he hasn't forgotten about me. I remember that locket I had gotten made of him. _

More drops of water land on my nose and I keep wiping them away.

_Arnold, my soul, you are always in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki. _– _I know it's not . . ._

Raining. And it was coming down! I run under the closet building to me and walk in for shelter. So much for getting to my room. I look around. Housing Office.

_Great now I'm stuck in this bitch until the damn water outside lets up. _

I take a seat in the waiting room of the office and pull out my headphones.

_Music sure could pass the time by. _

I plug in my phones and start to turn on my Pandora when I see a woman and two dudes and girl run inside the housing office dripping wet.

"Oh you all, I'm so sorry I didn't get you all back in time. I wasn't planning on getting wet myself." The lady wrings her hair out and looks her now ruined suit up and down.

"It's perfectly fine. A little rain doesn't hurt. That's what a washer and dryer is for." The crowd laughs. I look up as the three newbies take their hoods off.

_O.M.G.._

"Well thanks for the tour anyway. It was oh so much fun. It was ever so nice of you to do this and I really appreciate it." The woman smiles at the girl I know is not Lila.

_What am I saying! OF COURSE it's Lila. No one else talks like the whore. Oh so very much. Ever so sweet. BLAH! What a suck up. I still don't like her because of how whipped she made Arnold . . . Arnold. _

"Hey Helga, is that you?" A voice so familiar asks, lifting my hood a tad bit more to expose the rest of my face. "Damn . . . it's been a while."

A/N: REVIEWSS

-Neen


	2. Fighting more than temptation

_Flashback_

"_It's funny, When you like to someone and they don't really like you back . . . its not so bad. But when you really like someone like someone and you find out they don't like you like you back . . . it hurts. Have you ever felt that way about someone Helga?"_

_End Flash back_

"Arnold." I say his name in a hush tone, more like a whisper, as our eyes connect. "Arnold . . ."

"Hey Arnold, we're going to be in my office 105 getting the room arrangements settled. Come in once your done talking." The lady walks off with her crowd while Arnold doesn't respond. We are still locked in eyes and maybe . . . mesmerized.

_I can't believe this. I can't. I can't. I can't. Arnold is here. But is he staying here? I heard room arrangements. But for whom? With whom? Arnold. Oh his name makes every organ in my body tingle. So alarming. I love it. I want to feel him so bad. Touch his slicked, wet hair and cuddle his muscles into my narrow figure. Make love to Arnold._

"Helga . . . hey how have you been?" He pulls the rest of the hoodie off my head and his fingers brush my hair as he puts his hands at his sides.

_Oh the passion._

I motion for him to sit. I cough and try to find the right words to say.

"Um . . . fine. I've been fine. And yeah . . . it's been some time." I cradle my left arm with my right hand and rub it nervously.

"Well, um . . . I'd like to talk to you some more. I'm going to be right back. I gotta get my key to my dorm and sign some papers. Don't leave." Arnold jumps up and exits into the office.

_Wow Arnold has really grown up! He's so tall and handsome._

I look outside and see that the sun is starting to show a little and the rain has stopped.

_Should I really wait?_ _ Nah. Maybe I'll see him some other-_

"Wait Helga." Arnold runs over to me and smiles. "I told you to wait."

"Oh Helga! It has been ever so long since I have seen your face. My, you have gotten so pretty. No uni-brow, no pigtails, no tom boy look. You actually look feminine for once." Arnold and I breathe a sigh of disgust.

_Really Lila?_

"Gee Lila, I don't know what to say about you-"

"You don't have to say a word! I know . . . I'm oh so flawless." Arnold shakes his head. The other guy they were with comes and take Lila's hand.

"Oh Arnie, do you remember Helga Pataki? Never mind, don't answer that. So Helga! Are you going to be ever so sweet and show us around campus?" Lila asks blinking those fake ass eyelashes I want to rip out of her eye.

"Actually NO, I have better things to do that show you wise guys around this drama infested campus . Enjoy though." I walk through the door to enter the outside and there are those clouds again.

"Same old Helga . . . Hey I'd like to catch up with you though. So um . . . can I get your-"

"OH MY GOSH! ARNOLD!" I turn to see Phoebe running from Gerald and jump into Arnold arms.

_Whoa sister, on my property. _

"Hey Phoebe. Long time no see." Arnold replies patting her back. Gerald shoots in the wind and punches his best friend in the arm.

"Watch it man, that's my girl." Arnold throws his hands up in protest and Gerald wraps his arm around Phoebe again. "So what's up man! Whatcha doing here? Thought you weren't planning on coming here until next semester." Arnold shrugs.

"It's not good to be at home without my folks there. Miserable. I need company and fresh air so I decided to enroll early. I'll be a little behind, but I can catch up."

"Um . . . you realize your three months behind . . .,," Gerald points out.

"Well the housing lady told me I could live here and not go to school until next semester. I told her my situation and she was completely understanding."

"Arnold you always make a way out of no way." Gerald laughs. Gerald and Phoebe start talking to Lila and Arnie. Arnold continues to talk to me.

"So uh . . . before that interruption . . . um . . . I'd still like to hang out and talk Helga. I mean if that's alright with you. I can-" _Be real Helga. Be real._

"Well um sure you can. Um . . . you can stop by my dorm room and-"

"Here I'll just take your phone number and we can text or call each other. Fine?"

_Me? Texting Arnold? I think I just died._

"Yeah, fine." We exchange numbers and I leave the sight of the crowd to make my way back to my dorm before it starts raining again.

_Helga Dreaming_

"_So Helga, do you think we could ever be more than . . . y'know . . . friends?" I open my eyes and ponder what the love of my life has just said. More than friends. Oh Arnold . . . how I have wanted that so bad since I was three years old. He choose to do this on such a beautiful night. It's quite dark, but the stars and my future husband really light it up. I want to answer and say YES, YES ARNOLD! But it's my pride that always mess things up. It's so hard to let it down. So hard. "I mean . . . if you don't want to be-"_

"_Hush. You just don't know . . . how much I've loved you . . . how long I've loved you, Arnold." I stare back at his gorgeous eyes, twinkling under the stars. So handsome. I can feel my panties getting wet. I just want to express my affection for him by rubbing on his thick body, caressing his tender muscles, and sucking on his smooth skin; kissing him passionately throughout the night. On this blanket, under these glowing stars, I want to take him . . . all of him and melt right into his arms. "It's just so hard to-"_

"_Not harder than me Helga." He takes my hands and slowly glides it on his erection. I moan and watch Arnold as he comes closer to me and starts kissing on my neck. Licking, nibbling, tasting my neck. It tingles. My body is almost quivering from such feeling. I love it. "We don't have to pretend anymore baby, I want you and I know you want me. So take it." Arnold lips travel up my neck to meet my lips. His hands caress my slim body, grasping my titties and booty so gently. _

"_I love you, Arnold."_

_End of Helga's dream_

"Um, maybe some other time ladies . . . Helga is sleeping and I'm doing homework. Plus we're about to go eat with our friends in a bit. But thanks for the invite anyway." I hear Phoebe close the dorm room door and tip toe back to her desk. I crack my eyes open and feel around under the covers for my cell phone. Once found, I check the time. 10:45P.M.._ Wow. It's late. Oh . . . and two new messages._

**_F__rom: (347)558-9009_**

**_Hey Helga, this is Arnold._**

**_November 8; 4:31P.M._**

_**From:**__** (347)558-900**__**9**_

**_Um Gerald, Phoebe, Arnie and Lila all want to go out for late night tonight. I don't know if your coming or not, but I suggest you do. I will also be there._**

**_November 8; 10:01P.M._**

I sigh inside. And cuddle my phone in my heart, reminiscing my most recent dream.

_Hmm what should I text back. Umm.._

**_To: (347)558-9009_**

**_Yeah . . . sure. I'll meet you all. _**

**_November 8; 10:49P.M._**

**_From: (347)558-9009_**

**_Cool. See you shortly._**

**_November 8; 10:51P.M._**

I instantly receive butterflies in my stomach. _I can't believe I'm seriously texting football head. _

"Helga? Are you up?" I flop my hand in the air responding non-verbally. Phoebe laughs. "Good. Well we will be leaving in ten minutes. Some friends want to go eat at late night tonight so you might want to prepare yourself before-"

"Alright alright. Enough blabber." I rise up, stretching my arms and yawning. "That was a goooood nap!" Phoebe nods her head.

_Hmm. I assume she may still be upset with me from earlier today. I mean . . . I didn't really mean what I said. I know it was out of order, but ughhh I have to get rid of this PRIDE._

"Hey Phoebe."

"Yes." She continues to stare at her laptop screen, uninterested in conversation. I jump off of my bed and pull up a chair next to her. I look down rubbing my hands together and take a deep breath.

_This is step one into breaking your pride Helga._

I look up into her eyes and begin to speak.

"I'm really sorry about earlier today. Y'know when we were in The Sea and talking about football head. I didn't mean to say those words and um . . . I don't want that to ruin our friendship . . ." Phoebe looks at me and manages a sweet smile. I continue. "Y'know it's not so bad when I diss Arnold or Gerald or who ever else, but it really hurts being dissed by my best friend." Phoebe is quick to give me a bear hug and squeeze me until I can't breathe.

"Oh Helga! I knew you'd come around!"

"Alright alright, enough with the mushy stuff. I'm going to get ready." I get up and go to the restroom to apply new, fresh make-up and style my hair.

5 minutes later, I walk back into my room and toss on sweat pants with a hoodie. Phoebe is tapping her foot on the floor watching as I take my time.

"Will you come on! It's already 11:10! We were supposed to be at late night, ten minutes ago."

"Can it Phebes, you can't rush perfection!"

"That's it I'm leaving. Your-"

"Ready!" I smile and she sucks her teeth. We exit our room and make our way next door to late night.

"So I noticed you speaking to Arnold outside the housing office today. What was that about?" I look at Phoebe and shrug.

"I don't know. It just happened-"

"Happened! No way. Why would you be in the housing office-"

"It started to rain Phebes. Why would I walk back to my dorm half way across campus, in the rain? I found the closest place to hang until the rain let up and in walks football head, Lila, and weird dude that blinks his eyes one by one."

"Arnie."

"Yeah that guy."

"It just seemed really odd because before you were talking _to_ Arnold you were talking _about _Arnold and-"

"Shut up Phoebe-"

"And I saw you two exchange numbers . . ." I stop in mid step almost inside late night. _Way to be low key Helga. _"Yeah that's right. I saw you . . ." I don't reply back. Instead I squint my eyes at her and threaten her inside my head.

_Don't you blow this up Phoebe. That's not dirt. It's just a phone number. Arnold's phone number. _

I sigh. Phoebe winks. We get inside the building to swipe our meal cards when I discover I was rushing to leave my dorm so bad, that I forgot it.

_Fuck me._

"What are you doing Helga, come on. They are waiting on us."

"Um. . . I've got to go to the restroom. I'll meet you inside."

_Crud. _

I walk away and start to leave the building when I hear my phone ringing. I pull it out and look at the caller ID.

_Incoming call: Football Head_

Should I answer.

"Um . . . hello?"

"Helga, where are you? I thought you said you were coming to-"

"I know I know . . . I um . . . (laugh at myself) I left my meal card at my dorm. I'm going back to-"

_!Click! _

_What the? Did he just hang up . . . ON ME!_

"Here you can use my swipe." I hear a voice behind me and I jump startled. Arnold appears looking just as good as he use to as a kid. Long plaid shirt, denim pants, and slicked back hair.

_Damn. He is so fine! _

"Helga, I said you can use this."

"Oh yeah . . . um well thanks. I owe you one." I smile at him and he gestures me to lead. I do so and he follows behind. I swipe his card and make my entrance into late night taking in the scene.

_Not as crowded as it usually is. _

Arnold points to the table where my friends are sitting at. I nod and go to grab some grub.

_Lets see, what are we having tonight. Breakfast for dinner. Sounds good to me. _

I grab a few slices of bacon, a biscuit, some scrambled eggs, two pieces of sausage and top it off with two freshly made vanilla waffles out of the waffle maker with whipped cream and a cup of syrup. Afterward, I grab some milk from the drink machine and make my over to the table.

About to set down my plate and drink, Lila looks at me crazy and puts her arm in front of me.

"Oh no no Helga, that's Arnie's seat. Your seat is over there." I look over and I see it's next to Arnold.

_Oh geez._

"It's oh so sweet of you showing how much you miss me and all . . . but Arnie was here first." I roll my eyes and almost choke.

_I hate the way she talks. It seriously drives me up a wall. I'm glad she got rid of those silly scrawny ass pigtails she use to have all the way until 10th grade. Made her head look like a hot air balloon. I still don't see what Arnold saw in that hoe._

"Here Helga, let me help you."

"I got it bucko!" Arnold backs away and I want to smack myself in the face.

_FUCKK HELGA stop being an ass! _

Phoebe glares at me and frowns. I mouth 'sorry' and take my seat. Gerald starts conversation.

"So you know Rhonda is having another party right? It's going to be on swoe! And I've already made plans to B N T!"

"BNT?" Lila asks wiping her mouth so properly. Makes me sick.

"Be N There . . .," Gerald gives her a bored expression and shakes his head.

"Why do you want to go to another party hosted by her? They aren't even good." I say frowning. Arnold smirks and watches as I eat. "What are you lookin at football head?"

"You." He answers.

"Because! It's somethin to do! And apparently-" Gerald tries to continue his conversation.

"Didn't we agree that this girl was a walking disease?" Phoebe asks with her arms folded. "Plus your suppose to be spending quality time with me tonight anyway."

"Yeah babe, I know but I thought maybe we could go to a party first."

"We did that last night! Don't you remember?"

"You keep staring at me and those eye balls will be the next thing on my plate to eat football head." I scowl. Arnold laughs and shakes his head.

"Whatcha shaking your head for, don't believe me?"

"HELGA!" Phoebe yells across the table and glares at me.

"PHOEBE!" I shout frowning at her.

"Lila . . ." She mentions her own name.

"SHUTUP!" We all yell at Lila. Arnie comes back to the table with another full plate blinking his eyes oh so stupidly like I hate oh so damn much!

"Why do you do that?" I ask dropping my fork demanding an explanation. "I mean seriously boy, you blink like both of your eyes can't be closed at the same time. Do you know how annoying that is to _watch_!"

"Helga, what's your problem?" Lila asks oh so curiously.

"_MY _problem! Are you kidding me? Your man has the problem. Look at him. He snorts like football heads pig, he still wears this fucking helicopter hat that's been played out since the 1950's, and HE BLINKS SO STUPID! I mean gosh. I can't even eat over here."

"Calm down Helga, I think you're getting a little worked up over nothin-"

"Nothin! Look at him!" Everyone at the table looks at me instead. Phoebe's expression reads disappointment. I sigh.

_Dammit! I did it again. I ruined another meal with my friends again. I bet Arnold thinks I haven't changed a bit. But I have. I really have. And I'm still working on it. _

"I'm sorry guys. I just woke up and still a little cranky. I'm sorry Arnie. Your eyes really do bother me, but I shouldn't have spoken my mind like that." Everyone nods their heads and accept. All except Phoebe.

"Anyway, about this party . . . Whose in?"

"Guess I could go . . . I mean I haven't seen Rhonda in a very long time." Arnold says scratching the back of his head. I flare my nostrils.

_Yeah and you don't need to see her bucko! Don't need to get no ideas in your head. There will be no sex with that girl until I receive my turn first! _

"That's right man, you use to like Rhonda, Arnold. I forgot about _that_." Gerald winks and I feel a rush of fury shoot up my veins.

"_What_ Gerald?" I ask finishing my plate and scraping my fork into the lasts of my meal.

"Huh?" Arnold turns to look at me and hear me speak.

"I mean . . . your making these facial expressions and winking and shit. I want to know what it is you forgot about." Gerald and Arnold look at each other and exchange silent thoughts. I watch extremely pissed off.

"Eh, Helga it's not that big of a deal . . ."

"_**BIG OF A DEAL**_! What? That you fucked Rhonda in the 6th grade. I mean GEEZ football head. At least take honor for the mistake that you made." By that time, everyone was getting up from dinner and pairing up to leave.

_And there I did it again. Phoebe won't even look at me. _

I don't look up waiting for Arnold to make his departure, but he doesn't.

"And after all these years . . . I thought maybe you had changed and become a woman. Thanks for the owe you one." He walks away and I sit alone at the dinner table I embarrassed myself at. Once again.

A/N: To my viewers, I want to apologize for organization and grammar issues. When I type this story in Word and upload it onto the fan fiction doc manager, the font, double spaces, and italics completely change from the way I originally save it as. And when I go back over and proof read (on story edit or whatever you edit the story on is called. . .) I try to fix what was messed up. I swear I fixed the spaces and italics, but now that I look at it . . . I guess I didn't do it correctly. But I will fix that. Also, I will make the chapters longer. I tend to have short written chapters, but a lot of chapters in my story . . . if that makes sense? Like I wrote a story called Secrets and I have a lot of chapters, but they are not so lengthy. Um um um, another characteristic I want to point out is my usage of italics. I use italics to differentiate scenes and Helga's thoughts. Like a dream will be in italics. Flash back will be in italics. I think I should label those from now on. I might even replace the first chapter like i did this one just to make it more clear. I will also use italics for emphasis. I use italics for Helga when she's thinking to herself. This story is first person, but think of normal font as oh she's telling the story, a description of something, or conversation and think of italics as a thought. . . Sometimes it will also be an action. .

Okay . . . if you all want any more clarification, just review and let me know. I'll be happy to explain and fix errors. Your input makes me a better writer and I want this story to be something you really like.

Thanks

-Neen


	3. Rhonda's Party

**Rhonda's Party- Arnold's P.O.V.**

"I just don't get her Gerald . . . I mean seriously. After all these years I would have thought maybe Helga's pride would have let up by now. Why is she acting like this?" I ask Gerald who looks as if he isn't paying much attention to my questionnaire. I decided to come to Rhonda's party with him after Helga blew up at late night. It's dark out, and we're outside campus at a random apartment posted up against a wall. Rhonda is no where in sight, but the music is blasting through the walls and bud smoke is fogging up the glass windows and obviously Gerald's mind. He's taking a few hits of this stuff called "Blue Cheese" and bobbing his head to the music. I have to keep telling myself that Gerald isn't looking at other females, but I swear I've caught his eye several times eyeing a few girls pussy popping on the floor and grinding on the walls if not another females. Gerald takes one more hit of this bud and passes it to me.

"Look Arnold, Helga is Helga . . . Look at all these females in here! Don't worry about that girl!" Gerald shakes his head and watches as some random girl approaches him and starts winding in front of him. She is completely butt ass naked, sucking on her fingers, shaking her ass and licking her lips. I hit the bud and shake my head.

"But dude, why does she act like that-"

"Who knows! I'd act bitchy too if I wore a uni-brow all my childhood too! Now-"

"Gerald-"

"Arnold! Look at all these girls! Look at the one in front of me dude. They are bangin'! Body perfectly sculpted. Titties cupped in perfection. Booty like Megan Good! And look at who you concerned about! Why you stunnin' off Helga for? Fuck ha. You better grab one of these hoes and go on-" I relieve a deep breath and just as I'm passing Gerald the blunt back, Rhonda walks up, sexy as ever.

"Hey guys," She say seductively. Rhonda moseys her sexy ass into Gerald sucking on the tip of her thumb and stops with her backside against Gerald's dick. She grinds in a circular motion and pops her booty right on his stuff. Gerald is in awe and takes his right hand and starts to rub Rhonda up and down her thigh. The girl that was once in front of Gerald gets pissed and walks away. Rhonda bends over, just enough to where anyone can see her pussy lips and takes a long puff of Gerald's weed and turning to face him, releases the smoke between his lips.

"Damn." Gerald and I both say in unison.

"Enjoying my party fella's?" Rhonda asks making her way over to me, biting on her lip. Gerald brows furrow and I see him take his left hand and smack the fuck out of Rhonda's ass. She turns and sexually growls at him.

"Girl I would take you right back to my-"

"Ah. Ah .Ahhhhh. You had your punani last night." I wake up from my hazy high and frown at Gerald.

_I know she did not say . . . last night . . . but Gerald wouldn't . . . nah . . . nah . . . but would he?_

Gerald takes another puff of his bud as it burns its last and turns into a roach. Rhonda makes it over to me and places her long nails into my chest. I look into her eyes and suddenly I feel like we are back in my room.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on Arnold, stop being such a little bitch!" I peek outside of my closet door, nervously biting on my nails. My clothes are completely off and I cannot believe what I am about to do. I've never done it before and this is about to be my first time. Ever. Not particularly with the girl of my dreams . . . Ruth . . . or better yet . . . Lila . . . but it's someone right? Gerald hooked us up right after I told him I might have a little crush on her. After that, she wrote me a note and told me she wanted to suck me until I came. At that time, I didn't know what she meant. But I found out after we went into the tunnel of love at the fair. I came faster than the jockey coming around the mountain. She swallowed everything I splattered and told me she loved me. Now here she is, sprawled out across my bed with nothing on, but my blue covers. _

"_Arnold, will you bring your ass! I have to be home by 10!" I hesitantly squeeze my way out of my closet and stand bare ass naked in front of Rhonda. She smirks and sits up on her elbow, slowly eyeing me up and down. "Damn Arnold, your big to be only in 6__th__ grade. I want you to fuck the shit out of my pussy. I want to take all of you." I come closer to her and she places her finger right between my chest. "Fuck me Arnold. Fuck me like you've always wanted to." _

_End Flashback._

Rhonda takes a second before saying anything. I guess because she too feels the way I feel.

"Hmm . . . Arnold, it's been some time. It's good to see you came . . . through though. I have missed you dearly." Rhonda pushes herself up against my chest, pressing her lips into my neck all the way up to my ears and stops to suck on them. I roll my eyes back and Gerald watches in angst.

"Yo, Rhonda chill out. That's my boy-"

"Hush Gerald. I'm just reminding him of something." And reminded I was. Watching her expose herself as such a hoe reminded me of how much I didn't want this girl. She looks back at me, holding my gaze. I break it and tell Gerald I'm leaving. He nods. Rhonda folds her arms and flares her nostrils. "You're gonna want me back someday Arnold." I ball my fists up pissed and walk out of the apartment, making my way back to campus.

**Helga's P.O.V.**

_Ughh! I hate when she does this! _

I stand up in clenched fists and finally decide to leave my dorm. I'm still buzzed and drunk from Rhonda's party that I didn't even bother to stay at. I just grabbed a few bottles and drank on the street curb for a few minutes just to get my mind off stuff. I walked back into my room and tried to pass out on my bed, when I heard Phoebe crying in the bathroom down the hall. I got up and went to check on her, although I wasn't in my right state of mind, to help her and figure out what the hell was wrong. From what I caught having the conversation, all I remember is Gerald, Rhonda's party, no time together, and cheating. Now something didn't add up right. All those words didn't add up right. So being the great friend I am, I led Phoebe back into our room and tried to understand what she was saying. But everything that was coming out was just tears. I got tired of her whining and getting absolutely no where, so I just left and now here I am standing outside half naked with booty shorts and tank top with no bra in the cold.

"Helga, is that you? What the fuck are you doing?" I think I hear some foot steps and someone talking, but my drunken haze has my attention right now. "Helga! What the fuck! Helga!" I feel a pair of arms twist me around and I collapse into the mud that's below my bare feet. My rolling eyes try to put together a picture of whose in front of me, but all they can manage is the colors of yellow, an odd shaped head, and round nose.

"Here Helga, grab my shoulder. Oh geez! What the hell have you been drinking girl! Damn you're heavy." The stranger lifts me up with his arm strength and places me back on the bare ground. "I'm sorry this will only take a sec.. I don't see how you're not freezing your ass off Helga! It's November and cold as hell out here and you only have on summer wear." I feel a warm jacket being placed around my shoulders and suddenly I too feel the breeze that's hitting me outside. The arms that were once cradling me, pick me up again and move quickly with the footsteps below him.

"Helga, I'm taking you back to my room for the night. You are too drunk to go back to your room and I'm not having that." I close my eyes and silently agree with this sweet stranger who has swept me off of my feet.

By the time I finally open my eyes, I blink a few times and realize I am in the hallway of another dorm. I keep blinking until I can really get the picture right because I know I am not where I think I am.

"Here Helga, hold the back of my neck while I stand you back up."

_Stand me back up! Wait a minute!_

I turn my head to see the guy who was talking to me. Football Head.

"Wait a damn second. What the hell is going on! Where the fuck am I at?"

"Helga calm down-"

"No fuck that football boy! Where am I!"

"My dorm room. You were drunk and still are drunk. I just picked you up out of mud and-"

"Picked me up out of mud! Isn't this some bullshit!"

"No. I'm just helping you Helga!" I jump to my feet and find myself stumbling like a bitch. My shoulder hits the door to Arnold's room and I flop inside, hitting my head on his carpeted floor. "See what I'm talking about. Come on Helga." I give in and let Arnold sit me up. He props me up, still sitting on the floor, against his bed and grabs me a cup of cool water and a trash can. "Even I'm high and can control myself." Arnold passes out on the floor next to me and closes his eyes. I decide to study him, but his eyes connect with mine the second I start to glance. "Helga, do you ever catch yourself having flashbacks? Like . . . of stuff that you feel has happened before or happening now-?"

"Deju Va." I answer slurping my refreshment without thinking. "Yeah . . . I uh . . . I do it all the time. But then again . . . you may just be hallucinating because you're high."

"No. This is real." Arnold takes a pause and looks away from me. " It's like . . . Rhonda touched me and I could see us doing it again. Like . . . the entire scene was about to be played out into my head." Rhonda's name gives me chills down my spine and I feel a sense of anger explode in me.

_What the fuck was Rhonda doing touching my man!_

"She placed her finger right here." Arnold sits up, scooting closer to me to play the scene out in person. He's so close that our noses could be touching if he inched in a little more. He places his finger between my loose boobs, but keeps eye contact on me. "All of a sudden, I was back in my room with her . . . it just felt . . . weird. Wrong. I didn't like it. So I left." Arnold removes his finger, but maintains eyes on me. I blink a few times and my anger wears away.

_He left Rhonda. _

"So you went to her party?" Arnold lays back down on his belly and rubs his face into the floor, I assume is him nodding and I giggle.

"It wasn't all that. Like Phoebe said. Oh my gosh! Phoebe!"

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah Phoebe. She's going to explode. Gerald was at the party . . . completely high-"

"He does that everyday . . . get high that is. Phoebe doesn't care about that. It's just that . . . y'know . . . he doesn't act like he wants to spend time with her at night sometimes. She stays crying. It's annoying. Actually, that's why I was outside in the first place." Arnold ponders and frowns at me, I guess taking it all in.

"I guess that makes sense, but why in short shorts and tank top."

"Dude, I'm wasted. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Arnold and I both snicker at each other. He closes his eyes as I finish off my cup of water and set it down next to me. My vision is still smeared, but I'm distracted by Arnold's beauty. I look down and blush and then notice my tank top is soaked with brown stuff all over. I keep looking, then see that my legs are covered with this muck as well. And not to mention, my arms. Arnold opens his sleepy eyes and watches as I look at my arms.

"Oh, you can shower if you'd like to clean up. We have one in here." Arnold rises up and holds his hand out to me. "I'll show you where everything is." I take his hand and let him lead me to his bathroom. He takes me to the back of his dorm room and flips on a light switch into his bathroom. The bathroom has two sides and it's stunning. Pure, clean, and rich. Talk about an honors dorm. "This is my side, I don't have any soap for women, but you can use mine if you don't mind smelling like me for the night. I also don't have any shower caps, but plenty of grocery bags that could be put to use. Umm . . . oh towels and wash cloths . . .I'm still unpacking and haven't unpacked those yet. So if you get in the shower and leave the door open, I'll just bring them to you. I have to dig around in my luggage." I try to take everything in that Arnold has said, but I simply just nod and watch as he leaves the space.

"Don't worry about clothes either, you can borrow some boxers of mine and a T-Shirt. I'll bring those as well. And remember left is hot, cold is right." Arnold trails off and closes the door behind him. I'm left inside Arnold's empty bathroom for the first time ever about to take a shower in his tub.

_This is the moment of my life._

**Arnold's P.O.V.**

_Damn! I did not know Helga had grown into such a woman! Her titties are practically getting me hard every time I peep at them. I think I've done a good job trying to hide my peeps, but hell I cannot help it. She is beautiful and I haven't even noticed like I've noticed before. I mean jesus, I could stare all night. And I'm devilish for bringing her back to my room. Tonight . . . I will sleep with her. Just to see what it feels like . . . if it's right or not . . . No sex. If I'm going to ever take Helga, I want her when she's feisty. When she's sober. _

I anxiously rummage through my suitcases to find Helga a T-shirt, pair of my boxers, towel, and wash rag. Behind me I hear the shower turn on and thoughts of Helga with nothing on in my shower, instantly gives me an erection.

**Helga's P.O.V.**

_Oh Arnold how I have longed for this day to come. How I could only dream and imagine I'd be in this shower of yours for the longest. And finally, I 'm here. _

I let the hot water sink into my naked skin, slowly turning to my backside so the water can rinse and sooth my back. For a second, I think I hear voices calling my name, but I ignore them; too drowned out by the showers warm mist and water splashing against the showers bed. Suddenly, I feel a pair of finger sized cushions pecking a streak of lines from my left shoulder up to my neck. The water is no longer hitting my back, but hands are tenderly caressing it. Smoothly groping my hour glass waist, this feeling is sending chills down my spine and this orgasm like feeling in a private spot no one has been in before.

_I've never felt like this before, what's happening?_

Suddenly, I happen to turn around and my gaze is now locked on another pair of eyes.

_Arnold_

We don't say one word. Instead, I motion my thin arms to lay behind Arnold's neck. He timidly bites his bottom lip so seductively while carefully exploring my nakedness in the shower. His smooth hands just glide up and down my figure causing my insides to behave so uncontrollably. For a second, he looks away, as if trying to find something. He then completely unlocks his gaze with mine to grab a wash cloth and bar soap I hadn't noticed when I turned around. Standing with no arms around me no more, I feel completely self-conscious. I've never stood in the open with a guy with no clothes on before, and I can only imagine what is going on in this boys mind about me. Cautiously, I lift my arms and cross them over my exposed chest, also looking down from Arnold's gaze. Arnold's brows frown as he starts to soap up the wash cloth. He stops for a second, placing his soapy right hand below my bottom lip. He parts his pink lips, sexily staring at mine.

"Don't do that . . . You're beautiful, Helga." I open my eyes, still gazing down from Arnold and ponder what he just said.

_Don't do that. You're beautiful, Helga. How sweet . . . Arnold. _

I instantly receive butterflies inside of my stomach.

_Arnold said I was . . . beautiful. Helga, you're beautiful._

Arnold slowly takes my left arm from my crossing and starts to rub the soaped wash cloth against my skin, washing it smoothly. I nervously look back up into Arnold's eyes to find that he isn't studying me anymore. My arm has taken his interest. Out of nowhere I feel the urge to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" Arnold stops washing my arm to stare at me. His yellow hair just so slicked back and eyes lazy. He is sooo mesmerizing.

"The question is . . . why aren't you stopping me." I ask myself.

_Why aren't I stopping him? Usually I wouldn't hesitate to shake Arnold's grip off me. But there's something about him tonight that has my pride completely at ease. _

"I don't know." Arnold and I stare at each other for a long time. No washing, no talking. Just looking. After about 5 minutes of us just standing, Arnold swiftly washed himself off, hands me the wash cloth, and gets out of the shower. I hear the bathroom door close and I'm left alone again.

_What just happened. _

Without much thinking, I wash myself off, turn off the shower, and put on whatever articles Arnold gave me to wear. Opening the bathroom door, I squint around in the dark to find a bed to lay in. Instead, I see a figure standing in boxers near a window in the room drinking casually. I close the bathroom door behind me and the figures neck turns in the direction the noise was in.

"Helga, is that you?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"You can lay in my bed as promised." Arnold completely ignores my question and continues to drink. I move around in the dark room confused as hell as to where I'm going. I stumble over a chair in the middle of the floor, then stub my pinky toe on the damn desk leg, and finally just flop onto the floor. I hear Arnold laughing like hell and I get pissed.

"What's funny football head!"

"You. Here let me help you." Arnold turns on a lamp that was right next to him and laughs again. I mean mug at him.

"Jerk." I get up, rubbing my toe and finally make it to his bed. He turns off the lights and I bury myself between his sheets. And god, they are so comfortable. I smile in the darkness as Arnold approaches me and starts to slide in with me. I frown.

"Wait a sec Arnoldo. There isn't enough room for the both of us. You can sleep on the floor. We've had enough awkwardness for one night."

"C'mon, Helga. Just move over and i'll make room."

"Psh." Ending the conversation, I slide in the middle of Arnold's bed and bury myself underneath the blankets. Arnold somewhere has the balls to push me over and climb in beside me anyway. I'm slammed against the wall and Arnold's back in to me. I breathe fire and elbow my quest in the bed.

"I'm tired too Helga."

"Whatever football freak." I try to get comfortable again, here in Arnold's bed next to him, but for a while, the tingling in my body wouldn't let me.

_I'm sleeping for the first time with Arnold. Huuu . . . Arnold._

I close my eyes and drift to sleep with the love of my lifes back only to me.


	4. These are my confessions

In the morning, I awaken in a hazy mode. My vision is slightly blurred and memory collapsed of last night, but I hear talking inside the bathroom.

"Yeah I know dude . . . it'll be okay . . . No I haven't seen . . . Gerald, call me back later dude . . . okay . . . yeah . . . bye."

!BEEP!

I slowly turn over to face the wall after the loud beep from a phone when I feel a figure climbing into the bed with me. My stomach instantly quakes with butterflies lightly fluttering my organs causing me to giggle and crack a slight smile. Arms unfold around my torso and tighten once in a comfortable position. The figure behind me settles their nose between gaps in my loose hair, then I hear them take a deep breath and slowly exhale.

_Oh Arnold_

"Mmm . . . you smell good Helga." He whispers behind the nape of my neck. I nervously squirm and feel something rise behind my right thigh. Arnold presses his pelvis against my small booty and I suddenly feel the stiffener in him between my butt cheeks.

_Oh my Jesus! What is it that this boy is doing to me? I don't want to move. I want to force his lips into mine and just make out with him until-_

!You, belong to me, my snow white queen . . .!

Arnold and I both jump up from the noise that blasts on his desk. My cell phone. I start to get up so I can retrieve my cellular device when Arnold places his hand on my stomach, blocking me.

"I'll get it." He rises up in his thin white T-shirt and boxers heading to his desk. When he has the phone in hand he pivots back toward the bed I am postured in using his other hand to slick back his messy hair. The entire time he's moving, my eyeballs are glued to him. "It was Phoebe." I wake up from my hypnotized trance and unlock my smart phone.

_One missed call-Phoebe. _

I sigh and Arnold continues to stand before me waving his thick fingers through his coarse hair. I redial Phebes.

"Omg! Helga, Where are you! You didn't come home-"

"Can it Phebes-"

"No Helga, I need your help, please!"

"With . . ."

"Gerald . . . he's done it again."

"What isn't it this jerk hasn't done already to you-"

"Seriously Helga, he broke up with me."

There's a silence on both ends of the phone. I take a deep breath, already heavily irritated for the day and reply back to Phebes.

"You meet me at Chipotle in 15 minutes."

"But Helga-"

!Click!

"Move out of my way football head. Didn't you hear I have business to handle?" I swipe the fleece blankets from around my legs and kick Arnoldo out of my way. He frowns and put his hands on his hip.

"Well excuse me Helga," he says sarcastically. "That wasn't necessary."

"Don't tell me what's necessary dome head! Now help me find my clothes so I can get the hell out of here."

"As you wish." Arnold gives me everything I come in, but I feel as if he's playing a joke on me because, my outfit doesn't make sense.

"Ok werido, where are the rest of my clothes?" I ask tapping my foot with a short temper. Arnold stops shuffling through his suitcases to look at me crazy.

"Helga, that is the rest of your clothes. That's what you came in here with. Plus they're disgusting and dirty because you puked all over them this morning."

I continue to tap my foot. "Oh yeah! Well I'm leaving in something that's yours then until I change clothes at my place." Arnold shrugs and tosses me a pair of thin black sweats and a plaid long-sleeved button up Polo.

_Some kind of combination_

"Thanks." I quickly toss the articles on over top of my night clothes and make my way to his door.

"Helga, um will you be returning-"

"Yeah, yeah I'll give you back your clothes later on bucko-" I open the door rushing to get out.

"No!" I stop in my tracks and turn to look at Arnold. "I mean, will you be returning to my place . . .like just you, your body?"

I ponder what Arnoldo said and narrow my eyes.

"I didn't plan on it, but why?" I tilt my head in curiosity.

Arnold shrugs. "I don't know . . . just wondering if you'd be in class or not . . . kinda enjoyed talking to you last night." Butterflies erupt and echo in my thin frame.

_Arnold enjoyed talking to me last night._

"Helga?" I wake up from my brief trance and check my phone to see what time it is.

_Shit! I'm late._

"Yeah, yeah maybe later." I slam Arnold's dorm room door behind me and instantly melt against it.

_Oh Arnold, my sweet, my darling, my OWWW!_

"Helga, what are you doing?" I viciously rub the back of my head after hitting the floor in Arnolds room. He decides to open the door now! I frown and jump up, dusting myself off.

"Geez football freak can't a woman have some privacy around here!"

"Well you _are _in the middle of a hallway . . ."

"Shutup!" I stomp off just as Arnold is about to open his trap and say something else.

Next thing I know, my phone is ringing again. I check the caller I.D..

Phebes.

I don't bother to answer. I just make my way to Chipotle.

"Well you see Helga, it all started when we went to class this morning . . ."

I listen to Phebes blabber and complain about fuckin Gerald for the millionth time while stuffing myself with rice and sour cream. Its always something with these two, but it's always Gerald making this bitch nervous and cry all the damn time. I'm bout sick of it and ready to explode on the both of them. There comes a point when you have to realize . . . Ok this shit just isn't going to work!

" . . . and then this morning I received an odd text saying, 'I had fun too last night baby', but I wasn't even with Gerald all last night-"

"Look Phebes . . . I don't know a nicer way to tell you this . . ." Phoebe heavily sighs already having an idea of what I am about to say.

"Gerald is a douche canoe. Like . . . you have a douche bag, a doucher, then just a douche . . . but Gerald, he's all in one. Which makes him a douche canoe. I don't know when you're going to look in the mirrior-"

"-I see nobody. Helga, I see nothing. Weakness." Phoebe sniffles and I roll my eyes.

_Here we go again!_

"I know you're tired of hearing me complain . . ." She sobs, "but you're my best friend and I feel like I'm being trampled all over."

Y'know, Gerald really pisses me off. Not just because he's a dick, but because he's a dick to my Phoebe. Why play with someone's heart? I don't see how men find uber triumph in that. It seriously pisses me off! But hey, me being honest with myself . . . I've never had a real boyfriend . . . I don't know how it really feels to be heartbroken. Hell! I'm still disgusted with Arnold for fuckin Rhonda for crying out loud! Which brings me to that topic . . . I'm going to ask him why and what made him do some dumb shit like-

!You, belong to me, my snow white queen . . .!

I reach around for my phone in Arnolds swear pockets.

_New text message_

Phoebe sits quietly, dabbing tears in her eyes waiting for me to continue conversation with her. I check my phone.

**From: Football Head**

**So . . . I'm curious . . .**

**November 9; 2:31P.M.**

I frown and slide my phone up to text back.

**To: Football Head**

**About . . .**

**November 9; 2:33P.M.**

I place my phone back into my pocket.

_I think I might like this texting thing after-all. _

"But Helga what should I do? Should I-"

!You belong to me, my snow white . . .!

Phoebe stops talking so I can play with my phone for a second.

**From: Football Head**

**A lot. But lets crawl before we walk. First, do you remember anything from last night?**

**November 9; 2:34P.M.**

I squint my eyes and briefly think back.

_H__mm . . . no._

**To: Football Head**

**Nope**

**November 9; 2:36P.M.**

"Anways Helga, should I-"

!You belong to me. . .!

**From: Football Head**

**Wait . . . nothing? You don't recall anything Helga? Think real, real . . . _hard_ ;}**

**November 9; 2:36P.M.**

Phoebe starts tapping her foot showing some irritation. I decide I don't want to think back, maybe I should be . . . reminded.

**To: Football Head**

**I don't get your ;} But seriously no I don't remember. Was trashed. What _exactly happened?_**

**November 9; 2:38P.M.**

"You were saying?" I allow Phoebe to proceed.

"As I was saying . . . should I confront-"

!You belong to me . . .!

"That's it! Who the hell is it!" All in one swift movement, Phoebe leaps across the table in the small restaurant and dives for my phone. It splatters onto the floor along with my bowl of rice and chicken! I flare my nostrils as Phoebe proceeds to check my phone and eyeballs fall on us instantly. I simply get up outta my seat, wipe myself off, and leave.

"I knew it . . .," pause. "I knew it all along!" Phoebe opens our bedroom door and jumps into her bed. I follow pursuit and lounge in my own bed, quickly shedding off articles of Arnolds wardrobe for the day. Phoebe rolls on her side, propping her arm up to lay her head down and face me.

"I don't know why you're so ashamed to tell me that you like Arnold."

I turn my nose up.

"I don't like that football head for the 10th time! Geez, Phoebe! Just leave it alone already!" I plant my pillow into my face and sigh.

"See! There you go lying again! Helga, it's okay. I won't tell anyone. Its not likeI really have anyone to tell anyway."

My phone goes off again, which Phoebe answers and reads out loud.

"'I'm sorry Helga, did I hit a nerve? You haven't text back. I told you I just liked talking to you'. Awwww! Isn't that sweet! Helga, Arnold just wants to talk!."

I blush hard underneath my pillow as it's removed from my face.

"OMG! Helga! You're blushing! I can't believe you're blushing." Phoebe bounces around like a twelve year old and tosses the pillow in the air. Just as giddy as ever.

"Stop Phoebe!"

"Helga! Omg! You _LIKE, like _Arnold!"

"Phoebe! Okay . . . okay." I hang my head low in defeat. "I like, like Arnold." I nervously place another pillow over my face and blush again. Phoebe jumps into my bed with me and hugs me hard.

"How did I ever miss the signs! You were even wearing _his _clothes today!" We are both quiet for a minute when my phone decides to vibrate. Phoebe happily checks the caller I.D..

"Hello?"

I frown and snatch my phone from her.

"This is Pataki."

"Helga, why aren't you texting me back?"

_Oh Arnold if you knew how humiliated I only felt right now._

"Umm, i've been distracted."

"Distracted? By what?"

"Look football head this isn't the time to talk."

"Great! Then you wouldn't mind going to the movies with in a bit."

_Umm What!_

"Um, no I'm laying down-"

"I'm already outside . . ."

"What!"

"Come on Helga, I'm bored and Gerald is getting on my nerves!"

"You? Have nerves?" I laugh.

"Well yeah . . . just come down. I'll tell you about it."

!Click!

"What was that about Gerald?" Phoebe asks sitting up next to me.

"Nothing. He's just getting on Arnold's nerves." I hop off my bed and toss on Arnolds wear again. "I'll be back."

I walk to the girl restroom and prepare my hair and makeup to leave with my prince.

"Geez! And I thought women took forever to get ready!"

I shove Arnold into the wall and proceed to exit my dorm. He thinks he's funny talking about me not being a female, but I'll admit . . . it's nice to look approachable every once and a while. I'm just wearing his sweatpants, and plaid polo with my hair down caped with a toboggan.

"You look nice in my clothes." Arnold catches back up to me and smirks. I smirk as well and test my ego.

"I know. I look good in anything."

Arnold laughs as he guides us to his car. It's chilli out, but I feel a warm aura walking beside Arnold. It's so odd. Reminds me of the time Lila broke up with him at the park at home and he walked me home when we were younger. Talk about eavesdropping. Hard to believe this same kid is taking me out to the movies this evening. Cheesy date, but it's kind he asked.

"I like it when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Calm, collected . . . smooth. Like you're just going with the flow. This is the Helga that isn't nasty and disrespectful."

I immediately react to that shit, stopping as Arnold opens the passenger side of his car.

"I am not nasty and disrespectful."

"Okay . . . negative and hostile." My face flattens. "Come on Helga! You are no cupcake!"

"Yeah no Lila, but I'm not that stiff either!" I jump into Arnolds little car and he peeps through the open door slicking back his gelled hair with his hand.

"Well show me then." We both smirk at each other before Arnold slides into the passenger seat with me.

_Uh Oh._

"So you really thought I was going to bust a move on you?"

I fold my arms and continue to look outside the window, acting as if I didn't hear Arnold say anything. He sighs and starts to play with the radio.

"I'm not doing anything with you Helga until you tell me how you really feel about me."

Silence.

"Okay well . . . I'll let you be like that then. We're going to see the Avengers. I know you like . . . action. So you should fairly enjoy this showing."

I remain silent the entire time of the showing. From the moment we walked in, to the second we trailed out.

_You're damn right I'm pissed! I really thought Arnoldo liked me for a second and was going to take me to ecstasy! But he wants me to do something I'm not willing to do. Pour out my heart. _

After what seems like beyond an hour, Arnold drives into a city that appears all too familiar. Home. I question myself in the head and wonder why he drove us all the way back to this place. But when I turn to look at him, his mind seems just as far off in the distance as my own. We pull up to a curb across the street from his old home. The boarding house. It's all boarded up and chained now since the passing of his grandparents.

"Arnold-"

"I want to show you that it's okay to show your heart every once and a while." Arnold takes a deep breath. "You see Helga, I wasn't brought up by my parents. I really don't know much of who they are or even why they bothered to have me. My grandma and grandpa are the ones who shaped me. Made me who I am today. A man. Sure they were . . . different, goofy . . ., but they were a part of me. That part of me died when they did and nothing has ever hurt so much as that. I couldn't live in this place anymore." Arnold looks at the place he was born and raised in. "It was depressing. Inside and out. And no matter how much I tried to hide the pain . . . it never worked. Something always reminded me of them. They were my family. My best friends and now . . . they're gone. Although you bitch at me and call me names and we've only hung out twice, some part of you reminds me of home. That's why I keep bugging you. You are more to me than a childhood memory, you are my home."

Every organ in my body is weak. Just weak. I'm so . . . speechless! I'm his home! I've never felt so open and displayed in my life! The love of my life just confessed to me that I am his home. I really don't know what to say back.

"Gee Arnold, I really don't know what to say back-"

I turn my head only to see lips centimeters away from mine.

"Nothing." In a flash, Arnold's lips are pressed to mine and I go into complete shock. Shock turns into lust. Lust turns into passion.

_I can't believe I am really kissing football head._

**A/N: REVIEWSS PPLSSS! :]**


	5. Lust over love

"Good morning Helga." His voice echoes inside of my drifted mind. "We're on our way back to campus; didn't want you to miss another day of classes." The sun's rays beam through the cars untainted windows causing me to squint around hesitantly. The radio quietly squeals an old jazz record Arnold is softly humming to.

_I don't want to miss a moment with you. _I think for a brief moment.

I rapidly blink a few times shaping reality when I feel a light tingle in my hair, right along my back neck line. Arnold's fingers. I position my head to where I am staring up at him. Hair dangling over my eyes like a rock artist, I decide to confront him.

"Why are you touching me-"

"Why aren't you stopping me?" Arnold completely cuts me off.

I look up to him and a nervous smirk spreads across my face. He glances down briefly looking at me and smirks as well. Shaking my head, I lay my head back down on his armrest collecting memories of what happened last night.

_So Arnold called me his home. I love it! Mmm so mesmerizing the way he plays with my hair and glides his delicate fingers on the nape of my neck. This feels so…. right, but last night was simply amazing. We kissed so passionately. For once I felt so . . . loved . . . missed . . . belonged . . . adored. But where is this coming from? Why me? Arnolds never behaved this way . . . toward me. Maybe he secretly loves me to . . . maybe he does see progression in my change. How it's so hard to just let down my pride and be the woman I so desperately want Arnold to see . . . want Arnold to want . . . want Arnold to know. . . want Arnold to love. But maybe he's just searching for comfort. Comfort from the loss of his loving grandparents. But why would he think that getting close to me would bring him any comfort at all? Oh I want so badly to give him my all and bring his heart entwined with mine. How long I've wanted him . . . just a moment like this. Alone. Together. It means so much. So delicate. Precious. Emotionally moving . . .I love you Arnold. _

"We're here. I'll escort you back to your room to change. What time is your first class? It's 9:15 right now."

I ponder for a brief moment trying to remember what day it is, forcing my love moment out of my head.

"Wednesday, right?" I cock my head and raise a brow.

"Right." Arnold responds both hands massaging his steering wheel. How I wish it were my body.

_Ughh class with Phoebe and Gerald. Won't this be a blast. _

I roll my eyes and huff at the thought.

"It's at ten at theTrimakers building across campus . . . with Phebes and Gerald." Arnold smiles and snickers as he puts his car in park and gets out. I frown and sit up.

_What's funny._

Arnold opens the passenger side door of the car and holds out his hand to me. I take it and then push him out of my way. He just got lucky he didn't have to deal with the two of them first. Plus it's early. I am so not in the mood for bullshit. Arnold continues to smile and casually follows me behind to my dorm. The chilli air whips my long blonde hair in my face, smacking it against my skin. I throw my hair out of my face stomping toward the building while Arnoldo continues to have his private laugh.

"What's the private joke?" I ask swinging the building door open rather aggressively. Arnold catches it swiftly and smirks again.

"Gerald and Phoebe are about to drive you insane!"

"That's funny?" We step into the elevator of my dorm and proceed to the 5th floor. I fold my arms and stare Arnoldo down.

"Yeah well at least they can bug you before Gerald comes complaining to me." I roll my eyes stepping off the elevator running into my bedroom door.

"AH! Damn narrow hallways!" I rub my face and Arnold acts as if he didn't see. Fucking irritated, I yank my keys out of my pocket and jab it inside of the door to open it. And the second Arnold and I step in, I instantly wish we hadn't. Shit was scattered everywhere! Mine, Phebes, and even Geralds!

"What in the hell . . ."

"Jesus what went on in here?"

Clothes were everywhere! Panties, Victoria Secrets bras, sandals, shoes, even Phoebes lingerie Arnold peeps and starts taking observation of.

"Wow Helga, is this what I have to look forward to this year?"

"DO WHAT!"

"No Gerald! Stop! Why are you-"

"Girl if you don't shutup!"

Arnold and I both stare at each other and immediately drop anything in our hands. We run down the hall towards the voices of our friends.

"What did I do!" I hear Phoebe cry hysterically. "What did I do Gerald?"

"Shutup!" Gerald replies through obvious clenched teeth.

"Where are they?" Arnold asks almost out of breath.

"Sounds like in the restroom and yeah these hallways are stupid long."

"I can't go in there-"

I grab Arnolds wrists and tug his ass right inside the girls floor restroom. We find Gerald and Phoebe in a corner. Phoebes face is completely distraught and irritated. Red eyes puffed all the way up, and back planted against the bare wall. Gerald is positioned in front of her with ripped apparel. Slowly taking in the scene, I scan the bathroom and discover broken glass and phone pieces on the floor. In an instant I'm beyond pissed and lunge at Gerald.

"Get away from her you fucking idiot! You dumbass! What the fuck have you done!"

"Helga?" I severely bash Gerald's head with my folded fists and go in on his face. I mean punch after punch after punch. Arnold is pulling me on telling me to stop and get off, but I can't. This asshole is attacking my best friend, and what? I'm supposed to stand back and watch this shit happen. FUCK THAT! Next thing I know Arnold's ass is swinging at Gerald and Gerald is going in on Arnold. He backs me into the corner of a shower stall and my back cracks immediately.

Phoebe instantly runs by my side while I stretch my spine back in place.

Gerald stops fighting and takes a glance at all of us. Arnolds plastered against the wall eyeing his best friend like he doesn't know who the hell he is. Phebes is at my side and my ass is plopped on the cold bare floor of the restroom. Nostrils flared, eyes red and mean mugging Gerald shakes his head at everyone which pisses me off again. He has the audacity to roll his fuckin eyes at the people who have his back. His friends who are his friends. And here he is fighting each and every one of us. Including his beautiful girlfriend who has done absolutely nothing to his bastard ass. Arnold rises from his moment of Geralds good ass whoppin and snatches him up in a choke hold, dragging him outside the restroom.

"Outside! Now!" Gerald forcefully exits with Arnold grunting and tugging at his friends grip. Phoebe and I watch in shock for a second and sit in silence.

_What the hell is happening?_

Phoebe sniffles and slowly wipes the tears rolling from her precious eyes. She turns to look at me, throwing her head back against the stall behind us. Her lips quake for a minute before she opens them to speak.

"Oh Helga," She whimpers, "Where have you been?" More tears escape from her already swollen eyes. I sigh and look deep into her eyes.

"With Arno-"

"You were with him!" Phoebe's chest is suddenly buffed and her voice rises. I frown and give Phebes the stink face. "You were seriously with him while I was getting my fucking ass kicked-" Phoebe yells loud enough for the people below us to hear. I jump back from her choice of words and prepare to defend myself.

"No Phebes, it wasn't like that! I swear-"

"Oh Bullshit! You were too busy fucking Arnold to be by my side!" Phoebe quickly rises from her sitting position and eyes me with utter disgust. "What the hell! What kind of friend are you! You, you . . . Bitch!" My mouth instantly drops and my hearts struck by Phoebe's use of profanity. She called me a bitch! She's . . . She's never spoken to me like that. This must be more serious than I thought. I express a sad face and nervously start rubbing my hands together.

"Phoebe I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Yeah! You wouldn't know! Would you?" Phoebe starts pacing in front of me, more tears pouring out of her eyes and hands shaking. "Your phones off, and even if it was on, you wouldn't fucking answer!" She shouts and stops her pacing to look directly at me again. I look back at her hopeless . . . speechless . . . because she's right. I cherished the moment I stepped out with Arnold. I didn't want it to be interrupted. I didn't want to spoil the night. I didn't want Gerald and Phoebe to ruin my night. But I didn't mean to seem selfish either. "What kind of friend are you?" Phoebe breaks down again and I just feel damn right terrible. I didn't think her and Gerald had gotten this bad! This serious!

"Nah man, FUCK this shit! And you! You gon take up for a bitch over your bruh! Dude who's had you from day fuckin one, day two, and when your grandparents fuckin died!"

_Oh I know that hit Arnold._

"Gerald chill-"

"Naw fuck you man! Fuck you my dude. I'm out!" Phoebe's head slowly rises to look at the restroom door.

"AHHHH, he's gone! Ahhhhhh he's gone for good! I can't take this shit!" Phoebe runs out of the girls room crying hysterically, leaving her and Gerald's mess behind. I take a good look around me, again soaking up the scene and trying to picture what happened for all of this to turn to rubble. And all I see is a mess . . . just a mess.

_I can't believe it had gotten this far, this ridiculous. Phoebe thinks I'm a deceitful friend out for dick and Gerald thinks Arnold doesn't have his back and blinded by pussy. Friends since diapers are now enemies. Rivals since diapers are now becoming friends. What the hell was going on? Making ends meet with Arnold or fucking up a valuable forever friendship with Phoebe. Somethings gotta give._

I walk out of the girls restroom with a ripped photo of Phoebe and Gerald that was taken at a carnival back at home years ago. Arnold is sitting on the hallway floor unemotional looking down. I know what Gerald said hurt him. No grandparents . . .

I walk over to him and place my hand under his chin, gently lifting it up and say:

"Don't ever look down . . . because you never know what you're missing looking up." A single tear glides along Arnolds right cheekbone and we grasp each other heavily in our arms for a long moment. Once collected, we rock back and forth before Arnold's next words.

"You," he says still holding onto me.

_Whaa?_

"What?" I look back at him, deep in the eyes misunderstanding.

"You. I'm missing you." There's a brief silence before I find myself smiling and my lips connected to the love of my lives.

What started off as a simple kiss, transformed into an erosion of lust and pure passion.

"Gimmie your shirt Helga. Gimmie your-"

"Here!" I flop it off, accidently hitting Arnoldo in the face.

"Mmm that feels good. You promise you haven't done this before?"

Arnold rips his white button up off, trapping himself between my spread milky legs. He's so hard and turned it's literally killing me. Sucking on my neck forcefully and nibbling on my ears. I've never known a hot spot as fire as mine. I feel his smooth fingers gliding around my sensitive clitoris, massaging it tenderly. My body and legs are trembling. Is this what I've seriously been missing out on? Passionately biting on my lower lip, my face expresses beyond love faces. My body is yearning and calling. And I know his is too.

"Enough teasing-" I whisper in Arnolds ear as he continues to suck viciously on my neck.

"Oh you want me?" He licks a trail up to my earlobe and tongues my ear down. Another incredible hot spot. I don't reply. He stops, eyeing me and shoves his brick against the bridge of my sweet spot that he's been seductively massaging. "I said, do you want me?" I yank his head down in front of mine and scratch his back with my filed nails.

"What. Do. You. Think." Arnold smile and roughly smashes his soft lips into mine. He pulls the covers of his bed set over our twisted up bodies and slows the pace of our vibe. Looking deeply into my eyes, he reaches around his pillow case and grabs a package of something. Slowly taking control, Arnold disappears under the covers. For a slim second, I don't feel anything, but then I feel his smooth hands stroking my legs, moving up to my inner thighs. Then his tongue dancing between the open space, finally reaching my sweet spot all over again. He takes his left hand and cradles it on my ass, while the other massages my clitoris. He rubs it so lightly and gentle for a few minutes before inserting his tongue in and out of my vaginal canal. I feel myself erupting and I just want to cry out and scream Arnold's name. Goddamn he can make a young adult feel like a grown ass woman! My hands press up against the wall of Arnolds dorm room and I make his movements match a few of my own. Biting my lip and moaning just loud enough for us to hear, Arnold stops rubbing my sweet spot with his fingers to replace it with his mouth. Sucking ever so lightly, I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. Damn, where has this been all my life!

"Oh my god . . .Arr . . Nold. Mmmm bay. Ar. .Nold." I hear him panting underneath the covers of his bed as his grip on my ass gets more firm. After about 5 minutes of erotic pussy eating, Arnold stops and appears in my face on top of me. We stare at each other for a long moment. His wild hair collapsed on top of mine. His chest smothered into my C cup boobs. And Fingers lacing into mine. Licking his lips, Arnold presses them into mine, closing his eyes and making out with my passionately. I feel his long, hard masculine dick rubbing against my pussy causing me to drip onto his sheets. He changes position to where his sweetness is right at the opening of my vagina. We continue to make-out as he starts inserting himself into my river of wetness. And goddamn does the shit HURT! I tug back from the force and stop kissing Arnold to look him in the eye.

"Hurt?" I nod and look away. "Um . . . it'll hurt a little . . . uh a lot actually. But if you just concentrate on something else . . . like kissing me . . . then it won't hurt as much. I promise to be gentle." Shyly smiling at Arnold, I nod my head.

"But . . . why does it hurt if it's for passion?" Arnold frowns and thinks about that.

"Actually, I don't know. It's just that your vagina is-"

"Ok ok ok, thanks . . . this is awkward enough." Arnold laughs and presses his lips back to mine. Then lifts back up to say:

"Trust me." I smile against his lips as I start kissing him again. 3 Minutes later, I can feel him trying to insert himself again. Once again, I jerk back. We stop, look at each other, then continue to kiss. He pushes inside the lips of my opening a little more and I want to jerk, but I decide to stay still. He holds it there for a minute, then forces more another minute later. I grunt between our deep kissing, but he continues to push. Once fully inside, we stop kissing and my pussy starts throbbing.

"Trust me?" Arnold asks. I nod. Right after responding Arnold pulls himself to where he's almost out of me before forcing himself in again.

"Ohh!" I moan and groan loudly in his room, squeezing his hands. He smiles and does it again. Then again. Then again. It's a slow movement, nothing bashing. He even leaks out a moan between his lips. But I still don't understand how this is supposed to feel good when it hurts. After a few thrusts of slowly backing in and out, Arnold starts to move his body with mine, kissing me. That's when I start to feel some pleasure. And oh my god . . . when I say this shit was like damn . . . I mean his shit was damn! I roll my eyes in the back of my head so gone of this sex I'm experiencing with Arnold that if I did it again, I knew they were bound to get stuck! Mia didn't like when she said his sex is like whoa! Multiple strokes later Arnold picks up the pace and his breathing, repeatedly saying:

"I'm bout to nut! I'm bout to nut. Oh geez, I'm bout to . . ." I feel my pussy tingle and pulse while he releases inside the condom that's still inside of me. Arnold takes a deep breath before pulling out and rolling over on the other side of the bed. I stare up at the ceiling in absolute astonishment.

I just lost my virginity to Arnold.

My Arnold.

The love of my life.

Before I knew it, I was rolled on my side and poking Arnold in his arm. He opens his eyes to look at me.

"So is it appropriate timing to ask for a round two?" Shaking his head, Arnold smiles and rolls back on top of me, tossing the covers over our heads.

Round TWO!


End file.
